Gargoyles: Brooklyn's Love
by Zorua1
Summary: When Brooklyn and Amber meet, they get close really fast. But the Quarrymen are still at large and no less a threat. Will Amber live long enough for her or Brooklyn to admit their true feelings? Or will their relationship be cut short from happening? Is their love meant to be? Or are they making a mistake? Someone will fall! Or not. Depending on how things go. Stay tuned...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GARGOYLES! I ONLY OWN MY OC!

Amber's POV

I was a sixteen-year-old girl. I was slightly short for my age, but only by a couple of inches. I had shoulder-length dark brown, layered hair and wore a black fitted short-sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I had just moved to New York from Texas. And I was not off to a good start in my new surroundings. I was in an alley with my back against the wall. Six thugs armed with pipes, chains, crowbars, and bats advanced towards me. One guy that had a crowbar in one hand and held his eye with the other looked especially mad. He was holding his eye because that happened to be where I punched him.

"You," he began in a threatening tone, "are gonna regret punchin me." He brought the crowbar over his head, preparing to strike. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. However, instead of a blow, there was a yell of surprise, an intimidating growl, and screams of pain followed by running feet. I opened my eyes. There, hidden in the shadows, was a person. Because of the darkness, I couldn't see him very well.

"Are you okay?" The Mystery-Hero asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem, really," he said modestly but truthfully.

"Um," I began, nervous. "Could you come out of the shadows to where I can see you? I want to, at least, know what you look like."

"No," he said promptly. "Trust me, you don't."

"Hey, you saved my life," I said stubbornly. "I have a right to know what you look like."

He sighed hesitantly. Then, reluctantly, he stepped into the light. Well, moonlight, anyway. My eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't human. He had maroon-colored skin, a beak, a tail, talons, two horns on his head, and long white hair. He only wore torn tanned hide around his waist, held by a thick leather belt. I had only recently heard of them. The Night Gardians of New York. I never thought I would actually meet one. He seemed to be bracing himself for a scream.

"Cool," I said, smiling. He looked surprised.

"You're not scared?" He said, not believing his ears.

My smile broadened. "The Night Gardians of New York. I've only heard about you guys recently, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. When your life is as boring and dull as mine, you start to welcome anything unusual. Besides, I've always had an interest in weird stuff."

Upon hearing this, the gargoyle was speechless. Suddenly, I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Amber, by the way," I said.

"I'm Brooklyn," he responded. Turning to leave, he said, "I gotta go."

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. "Will I ever see you again?"

He seemed to be thinking about what to do. "How about here tomorrow night?" He said finally. "The rest of the clan will want to meet you."

"Sure," I said gladly. "Tomorrow night it is."

And, with that, he left.

Brooklyn's POV

The day had finally come to an end, and we awoke from our stone sleep. I had already told the others about Amber and how I was bringing her here. They all wanted to meet her. I pushed off and glided toward the alley I met her at. She was already there. She waved when she saw me coming.

"Hey," I greeted when I landed.

"Hey," she returned. Her dark brown eyes shown with anticipation. We got to a rooftop.

"You ready?"

"Been ready."

I picked her up in my arms. She was surprisingly lighter than I thought. I jumped off, caught an updraft, and glided off. She looked down. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. 'Uh-oh, she must be afraid of heights,' I thought.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I won't drop-"

"Cool," she said, cutting me off. Man, this girl is just one surprise after another, isn't she. She was completely relaxed, not a hint of worry on her face.

After a while, we finally reached the castle. I let her down and she introduced herself.

"Hey," she said with a little wave. "I'm Amber. Nice to meet you."

Goliath stepped forward. "I am call Goliath," he said. Pointing to the others in turn, he said, "This is Hudson, Broadway, Angela, Lexington, and Bronx." The others said their greetings and Bronx came over and sniffed her. She didn't even flinch. Goliath continued. "I hope you understand that you can't tell anyone about this. It is for the safety of my clan as well as your own."

"I'd actually just keep this whole thing to myself, anyway," she responded with a shrug. "I'm not exactly the social type. I don't really like to tell people about my day." I was surprised by her straight forwardness.

Amber and the others spoke for a while, trying to get better acquainted with each other. Then, I offered to take her home. She pointed out her house, and I waited for her on the roof by her bedroom window as she went through the front door. When she got to her room, she locked the door and opened the window, letting me in. (Author: what they didn't know was that a few certain people saw them...)

"So, what'd ya think?" I asked.

"They're all really cool," she said approvingly. "This place definitely beats Texas." Wow. She was so calm. The way she reacted when we first met, how relaxed she was when we were so high up, her casual way of talking. She was beautiful and amazing. She yawned. I could tell she was getting tired.

"I better go," I said. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled warmly. "I'll see you," she said.

I got on the window sill. "Later."

"See ya."


End file.
